


Sunscreen and Salty Waves

by x_oikawa_kinnie_x



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Beaches, Day At The Beach, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_oikawa_kinnie_x/pseuds/x_oikawa_kinnie_x
Summary: Kenma always enjoyed the beach, it was the one thing his boyfriend disliked more than Kenma.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 34





	Sunscreen and Salty Waves

**Author's Note:**

> hi! I'm taking requests so if you'd like to request anything just comment! I don't know how fast it will be out but I will be sure to get to it until I close requests!

If there was one thing that Kenma liked more than Tetsurou (besides video games) it was the beach.

He loved the way the sand felt underneath his skin, the smell of the ocean, the feeling of salty waves crashing onto the beach and touching his toes. He loved the way that sunscreen smelt, and he especially loved the way Tetsurou would stay on the shore with him instead of playing beach volleyball.

Something that wasn’t as fun was the fact that his boyfriend wouldn’t move from the shore. At all. Kenma liked going out and body surfing, even if it took a lot of energy. There was just something about being pulled to shore by the ocean that felt right. Unfortunately…

“Be careful Kenma! Do you know how much bacteria is in that water?” Tetsurou chides, every single time Kenma goes to get into the water. “You don’t have any open wounds do you? Check really fas-”

“Kuro,” Kenma cuts off his boyfriend. “I’ll be okay, I promise, if anything happens I will come right back to you.”

The elder pouts lightly. “I just don’t want anything to happen to you; you know I don’t like the ocean.”

“I’ll be okay, Kuro,” The setter replies. “I’ll be back once I get tired or bored.”

With that he takes off towards the ocean as Tetsurou sets up their towels and the umbrella. Kenma starts to wade out into the water, going against the waves. He swims for a few minutes before ducking down into the water and kicking up to catch the next wave.

He feels his body go weightless as the ocean picks him up and throws him forward, towards the shore. At the peak of the wave he opens his eyes and, almost like a beam of light, his eyes find Tetsurou. He barely remembers to gasp before he drops under the wave and feels the water wash over him. When he comes up again he gets caught in the next wave without meaning to.

~

Tetsurou did not like the ocean. The beach? It was okay, the sand was a little uncomfortable, and was everywhere for days after they left, but there was a less likely chance of him getting injured or sick. He didn’t understand why Kenma loved the ocean so much, but he wasn’t going to stop his boyfriend from having a good time. Even if that meant he had to be worried for a few hours.

When Kenma took off into the ocean he couldn’t help but smile. They’d been having a hard time recently with school, and Kenma had been taking it especially hard considering his boyfriend didn’t have as much time for him - which was unusual. However, seeing Kenma wade out into the water and come flying out with a wave made him smile. He paused in his movements as he saw the younger’s hair reach up above a wave. Like tunnel vision his eyes caught sight of the younger, and it wasn’t until he ducked under the water again that they let go.

When he went back to working on their area he saw his favorite book packed snugly in the middle of a towel and sealed away in a bag so it wouldn’t get wet. He knows for a fact that he didn’t pack it which can only mean that Kenma packed it. He felt his heart swell and looked out at the ocean again, knowing that Kenma cared for him just as much as he cared for Kenma.

~

“How did you forget to put sunscreen on - you spend all of your time inside it would be a miracle for you to not get sunburnt!” Tetsurou chides that night, holding a cold compress to Kenma’s back. The younger just whined as his skin felt the cold compress on his burnt skin. “We’ll have to remember next time, okay? But you’re going to have to deal with this for a while.”

There’s some grumbling before Kenma turns around, pouting. “Did you enjoy your book?”

Tetsurou feels his face go soft. “Yes kitten, I did; did you enjoy your waves?”

“Yeah, you should join me next time, I think you’d like it,” Kenma smiles lightly and Tetsurou takes a picture in his head so he remembers it. “It feels like you’re flying Kuro.”

“It sounds amazing, but you know how I feel about the ocean,” Tetsurou lays down beside Kenma, grabbing his hand. “Maybe one day I’ll get in there with you, but won’t be anytime soon.”

Kenma just hums, and gingerly lays down next to him, and they make sure not to irritate his already injured back.

“For now I’ll just enjoy the smell of sunscreen and salty waves.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was a request from @/carrochan on twitter! I hope you enjoyed


End file.
